You Know How To Braid?
by cutie.m383
Summary: Kate is frustrated that she can't braid her own hair. Surprisingly, Tony knows how. What happens when he insists on doing her hair for her? A Tate one-shot. Set somewhere in Season 1. Extremely fluffy! You have been warned.


**AN: Wow. My first one-shot. It might be a bit too fluffy. Or not. I don't know, it's eleven pm and I'm writing this. I got inspired today in gym class when my friend was tying my hair up in a ponytail(because when I try to do my hair it turns out like a horror movie). Enjoy the fluffy cuteness! :)**

* * *

 _„Ouch!"_

 _"Ugh!"_

Distracted and slightly annoyed by the noise, Tony lifted his head to the other side of the bullpen. The noise was coming from Kate's desk, as he guessed.

"I can't do this!" Kate ranted, throwing the rubber band at the floor in frustration.

Tony observed carefully as a childish frown grew on Kate's face. Kate folded her arms. She sighed.

Tony silently chuckled. Kate was acting like a little kid.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Tony asked, slightly mockingly. It was night at the bullpen. Gibbs has gone home before ten minutes.

Kate wiped the frown of her face, only to roll her eyes at Tony.

"None of your business, DiNozzo" Kate replied, on the edge of her nerves. Tony snorted. Kate looked up.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well, considering the fact that you just threw a rubber band at the floor just like that, something's probably wrong" Tony said, looking from Kate to the rubber band. Kate sighed.

"I can't do my hair right" She whispered shamefully. Tony didn't hear a thing.

"You can't do what?" Tony asked. Kate exhaled furiously.

"I can't do my hair right, Tony!" She hissed loudly. For a second they stared at each other.

Tony started laughing. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I never should've told you that" She grumbled, loud enough for Tony to hear. She picked her stuff up and headed to the elevator. Tony stopped laughing, after noticing his partner was off somewhere else.

"Wait, Kate, come on! Where are you going?" He asked, following her to the elevator. Kate puckered her eyebrows.

"Home, Tony. I'm going home" She said, with traces of anger in her voice. The elevator opened. Kate was just about to come in, when Tony grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, Kate. It's just a rubber band we're talking about here!" Tony said, trying to encourage her to come back to her desk. Kate sighed and went back to her desk. Tony followed her, with a silent _'Yes!'_ gesture.

"That's easy for you to say, Tony. You're not a girl. You never even took a rubber band in your own hands!" Kate retorted, dropping her bag on the desk. She turned around to face Tony.

"Hey!" Tony said, as if insulted. "I actually have a lot of experience with women's hair and rubber bands"

Kate squinted her eyes at him suspiciously. She hit him in the shoulder, somewhat playfully. He winced, immediately catching the hurt spot with his hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Tony yelled as the pain pulsed through his shoulder. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Your mind is a hideous place, DiNozzo" Kate mumbled to herself. Tony overhead what she said. He grinned with satisfaction.

"Now who's got a dirty mind, Kate?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Kate smacked him in that same shoulder once again.

"Not you, Kate" Tony said through gritted teeth. Kate smirked. Tony let go of his shoulder.

"Now, as I was saying" Tony started. "My mother taught me a lot of hairstyles"

Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why?" Kate asked, feeling interested in something Tony is saying probably for the first time. She crossed her arms expectantly. Tony cleared his throat.

"Well, she always said how that's what girls like, and that that would be a gentleman gesture" Tony replied. Kate rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Where are you going now?" Tony yelled in confusion.

"Far away from you, DiNozzo. Only thing you do right is seducing women" Kate turned around and walked back to him.

Tony grinned happily.

"I seduced you, Kate?" Tony asked, with a huge grin on his face. Kate sighed.

"Tony, don't make me kill you right now" Kate threatened. Tony wiped the smile from his face.

"I'll do your hair. Just tell me what hairstyle you want" Tony said. Kate sighed.

"Promise you do not intent to do anything to me expect to make me a hairstyle?" Kate asked through a whisper.

Tony nodded and crossed his heart with his hand like a little child.

"Promise" Tony replied. Kate carefully looked at him. She sighed.

"I'll go get the rubber band" She murmured as she turned around. Tony smiled behind her back with satisfaction.

Kate picked up the rubber band and went back to him. She handed it to him.

"What hairstyle?" Tony asked as Kate turned her back to him.

"Umm, French Braid" Kate replied. Tony smiled.

"I love braids. I had this girlfriend one time and I braided her hair all the time-"Tony started off.

"Tony! Cut it" Kate cut him off through a loud hiss. Tony slightly slouched.

"Fine" He mumbled, looking at her brunette hair.

Tony sectioned her hair into three chunks and began with the work.

Tony separated the first chunk into three pieces. Kate gasped for a second as he pulled the three parts of her hair.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, with sincerity in his voice. She nodded.

"Yeah, you just pulled a bit harder" Kate replied. They both spoke in low voices.

Tony continued braiding her hair. He crossed the parts one by one, like his mother taught him.

Tony made three rows of a standard braid. He took the other pieces of her hair and gently started crossing over the strands of hair.

"Are you done yet?" Kate asked, nearly impatiently.

"Wait 'till I bring it all in a braid" He murmured out the response, concentrated on her hair.

Tony took the rubber band and wrapped her braid in it. He secured it. While doing so, his knuckle accidentally brushed against Kate's delicate skin, revealed above her shirt's collar.

They both slightly flinched at the moment.

"Done?" Kate asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Done" Tony quickly replied. Kate spun around, facing him.

Her face was never so clear. The braid made her face glow of the beauty she held.

"Thanks for helping, Tony" Kate said as she picked her purse up. She turned to him again.

"Anytime" He replied casually. She smiled.

"So" She said, breaking the silence. "How do I look?"

Tony gulped.

This has already happened. She already asked him once and all he said was 'eh'. That wasn't gonna happen this time.

"Tony? Hello?" Kate waved in front of his eyes questionably.

Thousands of thoughts racing against each other in the speed of light. Adrenaline pumping like mad. That was it.

Tony quickly leant in and gave her a kiss. Surprisingly, she returned the kiss. Not that it was a passionate kiss, but it felt like sparks were flying everywhere.

Tony broke away, opening his eyes slowly. Kate looked at him, with her mouth opened wide. Tony rushed out of the bullpen.

"See you tomorrow!" He yelled in a hurry, entering the elevator. Kate looked at the elevator door close, amazed.

She smiled and picked her stuff up.

* * *

 **AN: Should I write chapter 2? I should probably get back to writing my other fanfics...**


End file.
